


A Vaatulaq Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [56]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Other, the most canon ship in all of Book 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vaatulaq Fanfic

            “Wait— _that’s_ where we came from?”

            Desna gaped while Eska clenched her hands, waiting for an answer.

            “Well.” Unalaq adjusted his cloak in the mirror. “It’s important for you to know now that you’ve journeyed through the portal. Vaatu—”

            “You—told us our mother—” Desna started.

            “I told you it was complicated,” Unalaq snapped. “Explaining it immediately, at the time, would have been too—”

            “Complicated?” Desna filled in.

            Unalaq’s eyes narrowed. “Matters with the spirits always are.”

            “I can’t believe this.” Desna sat up on the bed in the healer’s hut. “This is impossible.”

            “Of course it’s impossible,” Eska said. “It’s impossible. There is no way it’s possible.”

            “You two,” Unalaq said, “will have to very quickly redefine your concept of possibility.”

            Eska grit her teeth, but didn’t say anything. Desna sat, staring at the floor of the hut. He held his hand in front of him, first his palm, then the back of his hand. “Are we even human?” he asked.

            “Of course you are,” Unalaq said. “Simply more—”

            “ _Complicated_ ,” Eska bit out, echoing Desna, icy and restrained.

            Unalaq clasped his hands behind his back. “You are distant kin to the Moon Spirit, Princess Yue. That familial blood flows through your veins just as surely as in mine—just as in my brother’s, and in the Avatar’s. The two of you simply have some... _additional_ spiritual influence as well. Now.” He turned to Desna, then Eska. “I need to return to the Spirit World. You two are to join me there as soon as the healer is finished.”

            Eska turned her nose up. “She would have been done sooner if—”

            “ _As soon as the healer is finished_ ,” Unalaq repeated. “There is still much to be done. You have a great deal of expectations to live up to, and that is more true now than it ever was.”

            He left the hut after that, leaving Eska and Desna to sort through and make decisions before the healer returned.

            Eska sat on the bed, silent. Desna looked at her, his hand still held up before him, and sighed. “It’s... quite something to process.”

            “I know,” Eska said.

            “I mean.” Desna closed his hand in a fist, then opened it. “It’s not every day you learn your father did it with the spirit of chaos and darkness.”


End file.
